dictatorial_grimoirefandomcom-20200213-history
Snow White
Snow White（白雪姫, Shirayukihime）is a Märchen Demon that is extremely narcissistic. He had once kidnapped Hiyori in order to lure out Otogi but failed. He later becomes Otogi Grimm's ally with the promise that he would get his powers back. Appearance Snow White looks much like he is described in the story, "Skin white as snow, hair black as night, lips red as blood." He also seems to keep his nails painted black. After he allies with Grimm, he is usually seen wearing casual clothing with apple decals and accessories. He also begins to regularly wear glasses that he received from Hiyori after he finds that glasses are the only thing that block the reflection he sees without them. Personality Incredibly narcissistic and vain, Snow White shows little worry for what other people want of him and will fight anyone that tries to keep him away from his goals. When he was summoned to battle Red Riding Hood, he became irritated by Red Riding Hood's ordering him around. He also seems to dislike "bratty children" as shown by his encounter with Hansel and Gretel, who tried to compare themselves with Snow White by saying that they too were abandoned by their parents. Snow White didn't take to this kindly and refused to be brought down to their level. Despite what he might say, he grows to be very protective of his new home with Grimm. When prompted by Red Riding Hood to rejoin Puss in Boots, he declines and states that his wish has already been granted. When Cinderella points out that he has grown protective instincts towards Grimm and Sorimachi, he denies it and says they were just in his way. Powers Snow White has the ability to create poisons from his blood, which also acts as the antidote. He also can summon venomous animals to fight for him. When he's not using them to fight, he can be sometimes seen playing with them. He also seems to be immune to poisons, as he can grab venomous animals, that should be poisonous to touch, with his bare hands. Weakness Like the other Märchen Demons, Snow White has a major weakness, his being the inability to look at himself in a mirror. Due to his abusive childhood, he has developed an image in his head of himself being a fat, ugly lizard monster whenever he looks at his reflection. However he has found a way around this through wearing glasses. Background Snow White reveals the true story of Snow White to Grimm after he allies with him. The step mother from the story was actually his real mother, who hated him because she believed she lost her beauty after he was born. She was emotionally, mentally, and physically abusive throughout his childhood. He states that she used to make him stand in front of a mirror every day and told him he was ugly "like a lizard." Eventually this left mental scars that caused the weakness of his reflection.Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Article stubs Category:Märchen Demons